Spider-man into the Spider-verse
by Wheredinosaursroam13
Summary: (Major Spoilers for part ending of into the Spider-verse) What if the Peter parker from the other universe stayed with Miles, what would become of the other multiverse characters how will this affect Miles life and the villains coming after him and Peter, is that a wormhole? (Official character Death)
1. Chapter 1

**Spider-Man into the Spider-verse**

* * *

**Hello true believers for those of you who are fans of Stan lee and Steve Ditkos work which I've followed my entire life and miss stan dearly this is homage to them for all they've done for us nerds geeks, someone that never looked down on us but saw us as heros ourselves, something to laugh at cry about emote, Stan Lee always is was my hero.**

**_"no matter how many times you get hit always get back up"~Peter B. Parker~Gwen Stacy~Noir Peter B. Parker~Penni Parker~Peter Porker~Miles Morales_**

**This is an idea I had hanging around my head like a web for a while and I just couldn't help but write it down now I hope I do Spider-Man and Miles Morales justice for this ultimate Spider-verse story. **

**Stay true to yourself never stop believing and with one final word Excelsior.**

**Chapters will be few and far inbetween as I have two other fanfics I've been working on, so first chapter wont be available yet.**

* * *

**Stan Lee- Dec 28, 1922- Nov 12, 2018**


	2. Chapter 2 A New chapter in life

**A New Chapter in Life**

The blast was so powerful, that the grip I had on the ceiling tiles that were slowly being pulled off by the power of the inter-dimensional portal slowly sucking in everything around itself.

A large bald headed man in a sharp black suit stood above, a young Black and red suited teen with a red spider adorning the chest of his costume.

The mans large fists raised over the youth, it was like everything slowed down for a fraction of a second before the fists came down something red and blue flung into the large man at full speed.

Waiting for the pain that would never come Miles opened his eyes to find the Kingpin on his side fighting with a familiar red and blue figure the figure was knocked back with a fist as the kingpin struggled to get up Miles knew what he had to do.

Miles did a swing feet out electricity arcing from his body into his finger tips and feet.

Shaking my head of Spider symbols I watched the kid swing at the kingpin, blue electricity shooting from Miles body I had no words to tell you what happened next lets do this again shall we from the beginning.

_Heya, my name is Miles Morales and I am Spider-Man well technically from another universe I became Spider-Man, I know I know that's kind of hard to believe but someone taught me that no matter how many times you get hit you should always get back up._

_Well the some friends told me that._

**_Hey kid are you telling them the events before this or telling a life story everyone's already seen the movie!?_**

_Peter your messing up the atmosphere!?_

**_Whatever kid the moods been set let's finish with what we started._**

With all his strength he released 2,000 volts of pure electricity into the kingpins body just by touch alone, pushing the man over the edge and into the portals abyss.

The machine was losing control looking over towards the viewing room he saw his father hanging on for dear life to his left an unconscious man in red and blue a decision had to be made save his dad, or save peter.

He chose the latter just as the machine exploded in a shower of debris shooting his web forward slingshot with peter in his arms and covering his father from debris shaking his aching head and bones, Miles found his father unconscious.

Not wanting to stick around for his father to find out the vigilante he's been hunting was indeed his own son, he crawled up the wall and web-swinged onto the roof of the building just as his father awoke and walked out of the building talking into his walkie-talkie of the damage.

Miles looked to the unconscious Spider-man beside him any minute now and Peter would glitch out of existence, any moment now, he noticed no glitching occurring in fact everything about the other appeared to be normal almost as if...

He didn't get to dwell long on it as the man beside him gasped and sat up quickly panting for air as if he'd been underwater for the longest time.

"M-Miles...MILES!"

He called fearfully only to have Miles beside him hushing him, he acted immediately clutching Miles to his chest he thought he lost the kid or was gonna lose him in that fiasco back there.

"Heh, guess this makes us even in the saving department"

The elder of the two rolled his mask up to breathe better, before chuckling at Miles response.

"I guess it does but technically I saved you."

Miles stood up indignantly and responded a louder more annoyed response

"NO WAY! I SAVED YOUR BUTT FROM BECOMING SMOKED TURKEY!"

The two laughed it felt good to laugh, Miles sighed looking down at the people confused, scared of the chaos that just occurred throughout Brooklyn.

"You think my dad will be alright? in fact are you alright you didn't glitch out of existence when the portal to the multiverse was destroyed?"

Peter wasn't sure himself in fact he was just as confused if not more so, he didn't feel like he was gonna disappear anytime soon, and he didn't think it would happen ever again, so in fact he may be stuck here in Miles' world permanently.

"You should you know assure the 'officer' where 'Miles' is at."

Peter said this with his fingers clenching he felt pain in his back the Kingpin sure packed a punch and he was definitely too old for this and out of shape.

Miles looked at peter as he fell backwards letting gravity do the rest before flinging up and then onto the closest lamppost and hanging down.

"Good evening officer."

Miles father jumped a mile in the air at the sudden deep voice and then the two bug eyed lenses staring at him.

"S-Spi-Spider-Man!?"

"Yep."

Miles popped the P while dropping down as his father had yet to call in back up on him or try to handcuff him.

"So uh... what ya did back there."

Miles knew where this was going, and indulged to let his father think for himself for once; of course he hoped his dad didn't piece together who exactly he was.

Miles decided he better get going before he let his father decide what to do with the alleged new Spider-Man.

"Yeah uh I'll see you around."

A Hand landed on his shoulder, Miles was turned around slowly. His mind screaming did his father know, had he not been careful?

"I still don't agree with your methods."

Relief flooded Miles, as his dad said that, smiling under his mask he faked his voice again.

"Then lets agree to disagree."

Miles launched up and swung across Brooklyn melting into the cityscape, following closely beside him, his friend Peter, he was left with more questions than answers at this point.

What was he supposed to do with the Peter Parker from the another universe he couldn't just bring him home of course there was May but wouldn't that just be pure torture to see peter and yet not her peter who was dead in his world.

"Hey kid what's on yer mind?"

Miles jolted as they halted mid swing to cling to one of the many buildings, to talk Peter seemed to be looking at him into his head almost, the man waited patiently for the younger to say something not getting a response he decided to be comedic.

"Hello? Hello earth to Miles did you just leave the station or something?"

Miles shook his head waving Peters hand away from his face, he let out a sigh.

"I don't know what to do..."

Peter contemplated before speaking and laid on the vertical building like it were a bed.

"Well you mean about life or puberty?"

If Miles could show blushing with his mask his mask would be almost as red as Peter's mask, he as well made a strangled sound in the back of his throat before shoving Peter who laughed at his embarrassed expense.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!"

Peter waved him off, all joking aside he got serious facing Miles fully.

"I know what you mean. Oh, what to do with the hobo from another universe."

Peter looked straight at Miles this time, folding his arms looking away before releasing a breath.

"I'll be fine kid, I'll find myself a nice place and settle down maybe you'll see me at one of those homeless shelters; for now I guess I'll see you around."

Miles wanted to stop him to tell him he could stay with him at his dorm his roommate would probably freak but, he could keep a secret maybe.

Peter was gone, disappeared to who knows where, he let out a sad tired sigh before swinging off towards home.

* * *

A spark occurred in the portal room shooting off a pink colored spark into the sky blacking out Brooklyn for a second time that night before a massive wave exploded over Brooklyn, and opened up a small hole in the sky.


End file.
